Games, and particularly board games, having cards with questions to answer, thereby to determine a person's progress toward the goal of the game are well known.
It is the purpose of the present invention, however, to provide a novel and unique game that is played on the parlor game apparatus strips to simulate buying and selling to fictitious customers.